


Oops

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora is Stiles' Friend, Gen, Hales are alive, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles meets Derek, he's left with a lasting impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Mating games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Meet-Cute Bonus Challenge.

Stiles had been friends with Cora for nearly the whole school year, visited the Hale house numerous times. He'd seen the pictures of her brother gracing the family's walls, his eyes always searching them out when he was over. He seemed to always miss Derek, though. He'd be away at school, or off with friends, or out in the preserve. If Stiles didn't know any better, he'd think he was avoiding him. 

Even so, it did come as a surprise to him when he was visiting one June evening that Derek was actually home. Or at least he would assume as much by the unfamiliar Camaro in the front drive. Still, Stiles thought someone would have warned him that the shared bathroom between Derek and Cora's rooms had been in use. Or, you know, at least locked the door. Because one minute he was thinking about how badly he had to pee and the next minute he was thinking about something else entirely. Namely, the incredible expanse of skin and _more_ he had gotten an eyeful when he had opened the bathroom door. 

Stiles had barely managed to look up to see Derek's wide green eyes and gaping mouth before he realized what he had done and promptly bolted out of the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. "Oh fuck," he breathed out, ignoring Cora's curious expression as he crawled into the bed and tugged the comforter over himself, hiding from a possibly angry Derek that may follow him out of the bathroom.

Derek didn't come after him, though. Instead, when the corner of the blanket was lifted, he looked up to see Cora returning his gaze, her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"I just saw Derek naked," Stiles whispered loudly, only to have the fear in his voice met with Cora's amused laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
